The invention relates to a repeating use thermocouple assembly and a method of making the same which provides sufficient protection to the thermocouple element, cold junction and leads to enable repeated measurements with the same assembly. This application is a further development of the subject matter of my U.S. Pat. No. 4,396,792. Although the structure illustrated in the foregoing patent achieved considerable improvements over the prior art, it has been discovered that in some instances molten metal penetrated around the quartz tube and through the refractory fiber wrap, and when the molten metal cooled it cracked the quartz thermocouple tube, preventing further use of the thermocouple assembly. It also was found that packing the refractory fiber around the quartz tube in the cavity could impose stresses on the quartz tube, and when the tube was heated could cause breakage of the thermocouple tube.